popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimi (License appearances)
This is a subpage of the original character. See Mimi's original page. Here are some of Mimi's other persona appearances from the TV/Anime licenses in the entire Pop'n Music series. Pop'n Music 6 America Mimi's attire was based on an Uncle Sam prototype, dressed with an American hat, red bow, blue jacket, red and white striped pants, and wacky white shoes. Lupin Sansen Candy Candy Mimi dressed in a red dress with red bows and brown boots, but her hair color changes to yellow instead of brown. Mimi was holding a pink rose with her green eyes filled with stars. Her palette is then confirmed in Tsukema Tsukeru, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Yatterman Mimi dressed up with an orange jumpsuit with a yellow hat. Her hair color appears normal, but her ears drooped down while wearing a hat. Ondo Mimi wears a cerulean kimono with various of three-colored stars on her sleeves and the bottom. Mimi has a gold waist belt around her and wears a pair of geta. Kiteretsu Seibu Keisatsu Pop'n Music 7 Radio Mimi, along with Nyami, have their attire that are identical to the first game release. Seven Mimi accessorized herself with a gray-red helmet with blue goggles. She have a microphone around her helmet on the right side. Mimi dons a shirt with cerulean highlights on the center and a letter "T" on the left side. She handles a black belt buckle, which is leaned to the right, and wears blue jeans and black shoes. Kiteretsu 2 Instead of her pajamas, like on the previous game, Mimi dons a cyan shirt with a creamy yellow stripe on the center. She wears blue jeans and socks with blue toetips. The Nyami doll makes another cameo. Yamato Mimi wears a blue heavy coat with a red scarf and black shoes. Mimi finally wields binoculars. Pop'n Music 8 Touch Mimi's attire is based on a school uniform, attempting a black dress and shoes. Underneath Mimi's dress is a white shirt with a red tie, hanging above. Soccer Mimi's attire reveals to be a soccer uniform, consisting of a cerulean shirt, with a number 8 on the center, black shorts, and shoes with red soles. Curry Mimi's skin changed to brown and dons a Hindi-inspired attire, like the casted hat with the ruby jewel and the long-sleeved toga. The color of Mimi's hair is shaded into a darker color of brown. Trauma Punk Now Mimi's skin is extremely pale. Her hair color turned into a navy blue color, and her braids thinned back. There was a tiny pinwheel above her head, then she wears a flowered dress and indigo shoes, the same color as her hair color. Pop'n Music 9 009 Pop'n Music 10 Fairy Tale Perman Patapata Mama Heidi Iitomo Majokko Megu Pop'n Music 11 Iroha CARNIVAL FEVER! ADVENTURE Trivia *The number eight on Mimi's shirt in Soccer, represents Pop'n Music 8's release. *According to the anime license of Iroha, Eva, the gloomy face that Mimi have is the same face appearance as Trauma Punk. *Conan Nyami makes a cameo on Kimyou Mimi's lose animation. Gallery Animations Mimi moon queen.gif|Sailor Moon Creemy mimi.gif|Creamy Mimi (Eva).gif|Eva Kimyou Mimi ani.gif|Kimyou Mimi 13 ani.gif|Carnival Renders America02.gif|America Mimi K_c055.gif|Lupin Sansen Candy02.gif|Candy Candy Mimi Yatta02.gif|Yattaman Mimi Ondo02.gif|Ondo Mimi Suimin02.gif|Kiteretsu Mimi Seibu02.gif|Seibu Mimi Screenshots A radio.gif|Radio Mimi and Nyami A seven.gif|Seven Mimi A kite2.gif|Kiteretsu 2 Mimi A yamato.gif|Yamato Mimi Cha mimi.gif|Pop'n Music 8 Mimi Cha touch.gif|Touch Mimi Cha soccer.gif|Soccer Mimi Cha curry.gif|Curry Mimi Cha shaka.gif|Trauma Punk Mimi Cha spc.gif|Special Cooking Mimi 259.gif 295.gif Fairy.gif Parman.gif Pata.gif Heige.gif Surfy.gif Iitomo.gif Meg.gif Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Subpages